


The sweet sound that breathes upon a bank of violets

by willowrosenburr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowrosenburr/pseuds/willowrosenburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Willow of Rosenberg is struggling to find an appealing suitor until the Crown Prince of Maclay arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She hath abjured the company and sight of men

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Femslash Fic Exchange. The prompt was medieval princesses au.  
> I loosely based it off Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, however this one has a much less heterosexual ending.

Princess Willow of Rosenberg sat upon her jewel studded throne. She sighed as her tiara slipped again, lifting her hand to fix it for the thousandth time. She had been sitting there for hours, with suitor after suitor being presented to her, and her looking disdainfully at them all.

When the day finally ended Willow had not chosen a suitor, leading King Ira and his wife into to a panicked state. With Willow being their only child, she was to inherit the title of Queen after her Father’s death. 

“What do we do?” Queen Sheila whispered quietly to her husband after Willow had gone to her bedchamber. 

“We must find her a husband, soon. I’ll write to some of the more distant Kingdoms and find someone suitable.”

This did not calm either Ira or Sheila, both experiencing a restless night of worry. 

 

Princess Tara of Maclay was writing in her journal while her older brother, Crown Prince Donald of Maclay was practicing his sword skills indoors, despite their father’s opposition to the act. 

“Did you hear that I received a marriage proposal from one of the far Kingdoms?”

“Really? What about Ingrid?”

Donald looked uncomfortable at the mention of Ingrid, his long-time sweetheart and Tara’s maid. He said nothing.

“Have you not told her?”

“Father does not know about Ingrid, nor would he approve of our relationship. I feel I am trapped into marrying this foreign girl.”

Tara thought for a while, and began formulating a plan that could benefit the both of them.

“I propose,” she began, “that I take your place.”

Donald interrupted Tara with a shocked “What?”

“I will ask father if I may go travel, because he cares little about me he is sure to agree. I will ask to take Ingrid with me. Then, when we both leave to go our separate ways you may go with Ingrid and marry her, perhaps you could buy her a title so she seems more respectable. I will go to this foreign Kingdom disguised as you.”

Donald found himself unable to speak. He looked at his sister. 

“You will need to cut your hair…” he was cut off by Tara, who hugged him tightly, giddy at the chance of leaving the castle and having an adventure in an unknown land.

 

Tara sat in a carriage, dressed in her new menswear with her hair suitably shorter. Ingrid had helped her get ready that morning, teaching Tara how to fill her brows, square her jaw and bind her breasts. Tara would miss Ingrid terribly while away, with her maid being her closest friend. In normal circumstances Ingrid would have accompanied her, but for a Prince to have a female serve him in his chambers would cause scandal.

Tara felt terribly anxious as she was directed through the large doors of the Rosenberg Castle. She became aware of how feminine her movements were and how exposed she felt in her new clothing.

“This way Sir.” Gestured one of the two men guarding the throne room.

Tara walked into the room and found herself looking directly at Princess Willow.


	2. Where lie my maiden weeds

Willow had seen countless men over the past month, all of them unable to impact upon her even in the slightest. But this mousey haired boy with a slender frame and feminine face caused her cheeks to flush. 

The boy bowed awkwardly, introducing himself as Donald, Crown Prince of Maclay. Willow laughed at his uncomfortable presentation of formalities.

She turned to her mother and whispered, “I like this one.”

 

Tara was to stay in the castle for an extended amount of time, first there would be the courtship, then the official announcement of engagement and finally the betrothal ceremony, binding Willow and Tara together for life.

Tara sat next to Willow at the head table for dinner, whenever their hands would brush they felt a sort of electricity run between them, connecting them. Conversation flowed like a stream, Tara and Willow felt incredibly happy in each other’s company, sharing common interests in books and botany.

When the meal was almost over Willow slipped a note to Tara. 

'Meet me by the violets at Midnight, we must talk alone- W'

Tara nodded at Willow, confirming that she would be there.

 

Willow arrived first, anxiously waiting for Tara to arrive. When she saw Tara asked if she would sit with her. Tara and Willow sat under starlight among the wild violets, wet grass soaking their nightwear.

“Donald,” began Willow, “I need to tell you something but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Tell me, I can take whatever it is you want to say.”

“Donald,” She continued, “I like you a lot, more than anyone I have ever met, but there is a reason I am unmarried. I have never felt attracted to a man, only ever women. I believe I could never love you like you deserve due to this. I understand if this brings an end to whatever this is.”

Tara nearly cried. She had fallen for Willow and thought that her being a woman is what would tear them apart.

Tara removed her nightshirt. Underneath were cloths binding her chest flat. She slowly removed them to reveal her breasts. Realising she was suddenly topless she looked away from Willow, embarrassed to be so visible.

Willow moved closer to Tara, she held Tara’s shirt out to her, and helped her to put it back on, without the bindings. When Willow had finished doing the top button she pulled Tara’s face to hers with the help of her shirt and kissed her, their lips fitting together perfectly, as if they were made to be lovers by the Goddess herself. 

When their mouths parted Willow laughed, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Gosh, true. My name is Tara, Princess Tara of Maclay.”

“Who’s Donald?”

“My brother.”

“I’m glad that it was you that came instead. Tara of Maclay, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“I am and shall always be yours.”

The two Princesses remained together amongst the wild violets and watched the sun rise for the first time on a world that they shared.


End file.
